Session 1
Session 1 started on the second morning of Harvest and ended on the nightfall of the seventh day of Harvest. Chronology Klarg's Cave The bodies were looted. A magical arrow was found. To the south, a goblin alchemist was found holding a Dragonborn paladin hostage. After conflict, the alchemist was slain, and the Dragonborn was revived. He revealed his name to be Sildar. He was heading to Phandelver. Stormglaive In the mighty city of Stormglaive, the adventurers met with Gundren, the Townsmaster of Phandelver, their contact for the caravan escort. They rested and got their items identified. Redbrand Ambush The Redbrands, a mercenary company, waylaid the adventurers. A traitor had been strung up. His eyes were missing. Phandelver, Day One Gundren was hanging a Redbrand that turned on Phandelver. The caravan was delivered, and Gaunter stole health potions from it while delivering it. Three Redbrands were in the Grinning Satyr and, disguised as Redbrands, the adventurers learned that the orders to betray Phandalin came from Nifilus, who the Redbrands apparently trust. Illbrew meets an eccentric high elven druid and alchemist by the name of Lothmir, who, in exchange for a hot meal, grants him access to his alchemy lab and a few doses of Weyweed. Meanwhile, at Phandelver Provisions, Gundren reveals that the Redbrands seem to be suddenly turning on themselves and on their obligations to Phandelver. Hilda reveals that her child knows a secret passage to the outside of Phadelver Keep, which the Redbrands have made their hideout. The adventurers close their night in part with drunken revelry. Phandelver, Following Morning Gaunter sells the stolen goods, and the merchant makes off with the spoils quickly. He gains a After an intoxicated night, Illbrew goes to the Hospice to get some holy oil. Illbrew returns to Lothmir's mound with inspiration to a new potion: Weyweed Extract. He hopes to gain the powers of Weyweed without suffering addiction. He leaves the idea to Lothmir. Phandalin's Keep The adventurer party infiltrated the keep with surprisingly little incident. They barged into a huge feast where, strangely, only three guards were present. They were tricked, which ended in their demise. The party then proceeded to a room that was filled with necrotic rot and countless dead Redbrands. They eventually found a key in the storage room. Meanwhile, the nothic, Nifilus, acting in self-preservation, is attempting to turn the party against one another, revealing secrets, half-truths, and out-right lies about one party member to the next. He convinces the party into suspicion against Gaunter, which he fulfills by double-crossing the party in the middle of fighting Nifilus in the final room of the keep. The party narrowly escapes several powerful spells, except for Sildar, who seems to be aging rapidly. Gaunter nearly kills Illbrew as a result of the delusions of grandeur. He is restrained by Sildar and nearly beaten to death. Forced to beg for his life, Gaunter reveals his motives. Dankemus intervenes on his behalf. The party agrees, in part, to let bygones be bygones, but most everyone is now suspicious of Gaunter. The party finds a letter.